


amorous

by duelbraids



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: M/M, gay soldier boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duelbraids/pseuds/duelbraids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gay things for my gay datemate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	amorous

He’s never seen such a true smile on Shulk’s face, he realizes. It’s a rather late realization, one that comes with a kind of “oh” feeling, a sort of helplessness in that, he cannot change the past times, cannot make them any better -- maybe, he thinks that’s just the way everything is. He could have done better, and though he can’t just fix everything, he can help make right now okay. ( help, he’s certain he can do something to help. )

His dark skinned, calloused hands wrap around Shulk’s, and Reyn realizes how tiny he is, both of his hands fitting in one of Reyn’s where he can trace the scars and burns with his fingertips, reminded of worse times where those were wounds and Shulk did his best to hide them with overly large sweaters ( but this time, Reyn is going to do better, that will never be a problem again, he swears. ) Shulk shifts closer to Reyn’s chest, taking comfort in the warmth the bed brought.

Reyn sees the little hooked nose Shulk has from this angle ( goodness, he’s so much taller than Shulk, he can’t help but ask himself if that’s ever been a problem, has it caused any issues? Maybe he should sweep Shulk off his feet for the next kiss, a little surprise, just so he doesn’t have to reach on the tip tops of his toes. ) “You awake, babe?”

For a moment, there is no response, and Shulk’s eyes slowly open, “Do you love me?” Sleepy words slip out of Shulk’s lips, turning his head towards Reyn. A pause, and Reyn took his free hand and bumped his forefinger against Shulk’s noise.

“Of course I do.” And Reyn presses a kiss, right on his forehead.


End file.
